


To Be Your Cat

by AryaFT



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat Ears, Cats, Collars, Crack, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFT/pseuds/AryaFT
Summary: Written for prompt by zimfreak1997:Kitty ears. Ciel knew Sebastian had a problem… he was addicted to cats. He was so distracted. And boy, did it piss Ciel off! In attempt to gain his butler's attention, he dawned a cat-eared head accessory. That worked… perhaps a little too well…





	To Be Your Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Byť tvojou mačkou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284508) by [AryaFT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFT/pseuds/AryaFT). 



> Well. This has been a long time coming. And by that I mean since 2014, when I posted the Slovak version of this, saying "In Slovak, so most of you probably won't understand, but I am working on English translation." That was a fucking lie. 
> 
> But we got here! Simply because I have a shitton of course work that needs to be done and this seemed like a productive way of procrastination. 
> 
> Just bear in mind I wrote this when I was like 15, English isn't my first language, I didn't check grammar or any shit like that, I am sleep-deprived and two glasses of wine in. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Sebastian!” shouted Ciel. “Where the hell are you?” When he turned around, he saw his butler playing with a bunch of kittens. ‘ _He must be kidding me_ ,’ went through his mind. ‘ _Those cats are so annoying. I wish he payed this much attention to me._ ’

While Sebastian played with the kittens and Ciel watched longingly, an idea formed in his mind. ‘ _If he loves cats so much, I could become one._ ’

He knew it’s desperate, but occurrences with little fluffy creatures taking up all of Sebastian’s attention were becoming more and more frequent. It was driving Ciel mad. He didn’t know what to do. Well, he did, but he didn’t muster up the courage to do it. Until now. This was the last drop.

He went to a costume shop and bought a headband with ears and a tail the same day. That evening after a bath, when Sebastian went to make tea, he put them on.

He almost didn’t recognize the person who stared at him from the mirror. His face was burning up, contrasting with his pale slim body. He was wearing high black boots on something, that resembled a heel. It actually was a heel, but Ciel was trying to avoid that thought, his gaze sliding up his thighs, stopping once it reached the black shorts that were snugly hugging his hips. There was a black fluffy tail attached to the back. Ciel’s chest was constricted in a corset. It was not the one he used during the Jack the Ripper case, but it had a similar effect. It emphasized Ciel’s narrow waist and it beautifully clinged to his boyish curves. It also made breathing considerably harder. There was a thin black collar with a bell and there were two black ears growing out of his head. Ciel liked what he saw, but he was also embarrassed. He had no idea how Sebastian would react.

He found out few minutes later, when Sebastian returned to the room. A tray with the teapot and cups fell to the ground. Even Sebastian’s demon reflexes didn’t stop it. He stared at his young master in shock. At his perfect body. At is beautiful face. At his tail and ears. At the collar sitting around his neck, seemingly screaming ‘ _I want you to control me_ ’, but he knew his young master, he knew that he was the one who liked to be in control.

“Master,” whispered Sebastian when he finally found his voice. There was something odd about his bizarrely perfect face, there was a strange shine deep in his eyes.  “Master, why are you doing this?” he asked. Ciel just gaped at him.

“Don’t you get it, Sebastian? I love you!” He was flushed. Who knows whether from anger or shame. “I’ve loved you for ages. And you show more affection to those stupid cats! What do you think I feel like when I see how you caress them, how they purr on your chest, how you genuinely adore them? I want it to be me! I want to be your cat…”

Sebastian stepped over porcelain shards littering the floor and ignored a puddle of tea that has formed there.

“My master,” he begun. “If it appears that I care about cats more than I care about you, it is not true. You cannot compare my feeling towards you with my feeling towards cats. I indeed like them, but I love you in an entirely different way.” He crossed the last distance that separated them and gently kissed Ciel. He wasn’t kissing a cat, he was kissing a person.

It was Ciel who he was caressing, Ciel who was purring on his chest, and Ciel who he genuinely adored that night. As well as every night after this one, although with years passing it became Ciel who was caressing Sebastian, Sebastian who was purring on his chest, and two people who genuinely loved and adored each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any terrible mistakes (clear lack of literary merit doesn't count), don't be afraid to point them out.  
> I'll be honest with you, I came back to the Slovak version after 5 years and it made me laugh. It might be cringy af, but I am lowkey proud of it, and it is not like I wrote anything better after this. (Mostly because I didn't write anything at all lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
